Golden Shower
by Shireisu
Summary: Tranche de vie d'un groupe de jeunes gens se connaissant plus ou moins par la force des relations pourrissent dans une nébuleuse dorée. Crises existentielles, quêtes de reconnaissance, dépressions, cherches sentimentale, excès, vices et addictions sont le pain quotidien de ces adolescents de porcelaine, de feu et de glace. [Rated M: sexe, violence, racisme, insulte]
1. Presentation

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Je vais exposer là, en guise de présentation, la prochaine fanfiction à laquelle je compte m'atteler. **_

_**Celle-ci va se développer dans un monde alternatif à celui de South Park, c'est à dire que les personnages vont être à l'adolescence entre 18 et 26 ans en fonction des protagonistes, cependant leurs passé, leurs lieu de vie, leurs histoires vont n'avoir que peu de rapport avec le monde South Park, il y aura forcement des liaisons mais rien de véritablement essentiel. Golden Shower est un titre assez brut voir significatif, si je dois en rassurer quelque un, ça ne va pas être une partouze hard-core tout le long, c'est juste un titre qui représente bien l'esprit de l'histoire entre jeunesse dorée, et vulgarité et trivialité aussi significatif que de l'urine.**_

_**Pour prévenir, cette fiction va développer le point de vue d'une dizaine de personnages, et donc plusieurs histoires principales et secondaires - si tout va bien. **_

**_Se pose alors une question à vous lecteur: préféreriez vous voir le nom du personnage à chaque changement ou bien le découvrir en fonction des dialogues, des éléments disposé, du style, comportement, etc. ?_**

**_Autre chose à savoir: je n'ai pas de planning, j'écris quand j'ai de l'inspiration, quand j'ai une idée ; alors forcement, je ne posterais pas les segments régulièrement._**


	2. Segments 1 - 4

**Ike** - Le campus fourmille de lampion, et tous les étudiants s'y agglutinent comme des moustiques. Assis sur le bord du toit, mes pieds jouent avec ma planche. Il y a un cadavre de bouteille et un paquet de cigarettes vide. C'est « _la fin du monde »_ depuis quelques heures à peine et déjà ça gueule, ça danse, ça sue et ça pue. Le ciel est bleu comme une ardoise, et il y a des feux d'artifice tirés ci et là. Négligemment, je pousse ma bière dans le vide. Un ploc, puis le bruit du verre qui s'éparpille en millier de morceaux. Un F*** tonitruant surgit. Je me recule de façon à ce qu'on ne me voit pas, le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Tu t'éclates Ike ? »_

Je me retourne, Firkle vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Il fait un raffut pas croyable avec ses fringues à chaines.

_« Tu tombes à pic, t'as une clope ? »_

_« T'es sérieux là… »_

Sur la bordure il remarque les mégots enfoncés à même le béton et le paquet vide. Ils s'en grillent une, mes yeux brillent d'envie, il se marre en me crachant la fumée à la gueule à chaque bouffée. Je râle en suivant du regard la foule en bas.

_« Ça fait bizarre de te voir fringué comme ça, genre, toi, tu t'es préparé pour cette orgie ? »_

Je regarde ma propre dégaine comme si je me découvrais pour la première fois. Un slim noir sur les hanches, des convers et une chemise blanche. Ouais, c'est zarb… J'hausse les épaules. Ce n'est que des vêtements. Firkle se la ferme un moment. Juste en bas, sur le perron du bâtiment, 3-4 personnes quadrillent une 5ème déjà en train de se répandre. Ils l'acclament, la couronne de PQ ils sont déjà bien attaqués.

_« Dis, il te reste un peu de Marie-Jeanne ? »_

J'ai un haut-le-cœur le bruit du raclement de gorge, du dégagement de l'œsophage, et le fracas de liquide et de morceau… je me laisse aller en arrière en calant ma planche derrière ma tête, respire un instant. Je regarde Firkle de dos, le jaugeant silencieusement. Il est légèrement voûté, des cernes creusent ses yeux, pâle comme un lambeau, aussi impassible qu'un poisson rouge, une coquille vide, une de plus.

_« C'est la 4__ème__ fois cette semaine tu ne te ferais pas du pognon sur mon dos ? T'sais que mon frangin n'apprécierait pas que quelqu'un d'autre pioche dans ses cultures. »_

_« T'inquiet, je ne te fais que de la bonne pub à toi et à Kyle. »_

Il remue la tête par la négative. J'le crois.

_« Combien ? »_

_« … Comme d'hab. »_

Je fouille une poche de ma chemise et en sors un plastique. Je lui donne en même temps qu'il me tend une petite liasse de billets roulés. Je compte la somme. Firkle semble plus livide à mesure que les billets tournent entre mes doigts. Il se lève et me jette son paquet de clopes quasi plein sur le ventre.

_« Pour les 10$ qui manquent… » _

Il se tire. J'éclate de rire quand la porte du toit claque. Ce n'est même pas équivalent ! Je pioche une clope. La nicotine embaume mes poumons, le souffle bruyant. Ça fait du bien ! Le plaisir n'a peut-être pas de prix. A mes oreilles me parviennent des gloussements de trois pouffent sur le chemin, des sifflements de mecs en chiens, ainsi que les basses d'une musique électro trop forte.

* * *

**Kyle** - La nuit se barre. À l'horizon, une ligne rouge et un flare viennent se refléter sur la carrosserie de ma coupée décapotable. Une main sur le volant, j'ajuste mes lunettes noires sur mes yeux veineux, le vent dans la figure. Une pléiade de jeunes cons dégueulent leurs tripes sur le bas-côté, des véhicules garés n'importe comment, certains sont même encastrés dans des murets ou des lampadaires. Sirènes quelque part en ville, gyrophare qui vient me croiser.

Kenny branche mon iPod à la sono. Il passe ses cheveux en arrière, restructure son _sides-cut_. Son regard fait des vas et viens au _scroll on_ de l'écran. Il y a une voiture accidentée, prise dans les flammes. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui crame dedans. Kenny cri de joie, _Burn it Down_ sort des speakers. Je passe la quatrième en chantant le refrain avec Kenny.

Derrière, j'entends Craig et Stan se tirer la bourre avec autant de sarcasme que d'amour vache. Kenny me fait signe de regarder plus avant. Deux superbes spécimens se déhanchent incertainement sur le trottoir. Je siffle d'appréciation et ralenti. On nous klaxonne, on nous bombarde d'insulte et Craig leur fait des doigts au moment où elles nous doublent en trombe. Kenny hèle les gamines. Je roule à leur pas.

_« Salut les miss, vous allez où comme ça ? »_

Je leur jette un œil… 18 ans, pas plus. Je me mords le côté de la lèvre inférieure.

_« On rentre de soirée… On retourne chez nous. »_

J'hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Pas question.

_« Quel dommage ! Y a un bon after chez un des potes dans un super loft au centre, avec tout ce qu'il faut pour s'éclater. Ça serait con de continuer la nuit sans pareilles splendeurs… ça vous dit pas ? On peut vous ramenez plus tard, si jamais. »_

Elles me regardent. Beau parleur, les lunettes sur le bord du nez, mes prunelles d'absinthe dilatée dans les leurs. Elles finissent par s'interroger en silence. Dialogue quasi télépathe. Elles hésitent, c'est marqué à leurs bouches, cinq secondes, le temps de jauger à nouveau nos minois : deux beaux brins ténébreux, un blondinet extraverti, et un gars qui pue la classe dans son débardeur blanc serré, ses lunettes noires et sa coupe _fashion_. J'arrête le moteur. Elles grimpent.

L'une s'installe entre Craig et Stan, tous deux déjà à batailler sur les plus belles « romances » à dire... À croire deux célibataires. L'autre est sur les genoux de Kenny, ses longues jambes métissées se posant sur mes cuisses subrepticement, me taxant un léger sourire.

La voiture redémarre, j'accélère, bifurque sensiblement sur l'autre voie, juste au moment où un énième conducteur tente de me passer devant. Il braque, à moitié sonné, et frappe son klaxon comme un demeuré.

Je monte le son de la musique. C'est _Fully Blown_ de Datsik. La métisse a rejoint sa copine à l'arrière, Kenny s'est levé de son siège et bouge au rythme des basses comme s'il était en rave. Dans le rétro je vois la métisse rentrer dans son jeu en se levant à son tour. Elle fait glisser la veste de Kenny et bouge sa croupe devant les deux corbeaux; ils croissent. La route est semblable aux jambes de cette fille…

Sur la façade d'un immeuble, un affichage publicitaire pour des fringues défile. Les formes graciles d'une femme en ombres chinoises sur fond de néons et de lasers multicolores, et, en grandes lettres :

**You're r****_â_****ve that?**

**Wear your dream.**

* * *

**Filmore** - L'aube se levait sur quelque chose comme une apocalypse. La cour du campus et ses coins de verdure n'étaient plus que des espèces de terrains vagues gorgés de canette, de verre, et de papier.

Je me réveille la tête dans l'herbe. J'ai le crâne au bord de l'explosion. Je m'assois tant bien que mal, cherchant à reprendre mes esprits. _« La fin du monde »_ a laissé beaucoup de monde dans le bitume. Il y a de-ci, de-là des silhouettes qui échouent et d'autres qui se soulèvent. Ma chemise est trempée, une tâche jaunâtre sur le col, et je pue cette odeur âcre et acide de gerbe. Je m'y reprends à quatre fois avant de me lever en titubant. Espérant rejoindre les dortoirs et prendre une douche.

Mes potes m'ont laissé comme une merde dehors, ça me fou un peu les nerfs de ne pas avoir davantage profité de la soirée. Même pas pue sauter qui que ce soit. J'arrache la couronne de papier toilette détrempé…

J'ai monté à quatre pattes les escaliers du dortoir jusqu'au deuxième étage. Je suis exténué. Allongé comme une carpette devant la porte du dortoir sans trouver la force pour l'ouvrir. Je frappe régulièrement au panneau, en espérant que mon _roomy_ soit là… Il ouvre. Me regarde de haut comme il sait si bien le faire. Ca tête me parait distordu de l'angle ou je suis, son corps faisant comme la courbe d'un vautour au-dessus d'un cadavre.

_« Tien ! Filmore, ça va ? belle soirée hein ? »_

_« Ouais, ouais, tu m'aides à me lever au lieu de te marrer ? »_

_« Bof, tu pues et j'ai pas envie de me salir alors débrouille toi. »_

_« Salaud ! »_

Ike laisse la porte ouverte et retourne à son lit, les écouteurs sur les tempes à lire un magazine de je ne sais quoi. Je l'aime bien, mais c'est un vrai connard… Je me traine dans la chambre, à la recherche de mes quelques forces et me dirige dans la salle de bain. L'eau de la douche coule déjà. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ike un connard, mais il a parfois un peu de cœur. Je vais sous le jet d'eau, ma chemise se fait transparence, collant à ma peau. Je reste un moment sans bouger, puis commence à me débarrasser de mes vêtements et à me purger de la tête au pied d'un gel douche aux saveurs exotiques. C'est ce moment que Ike choisit de rentrer dans la salle d'eau prenant une photo de son portable, il me scrute, sifflement d'appréciation, je lui jette mon boxer qui va tremper le mur.

_« J'en connais qui ont dû bien s'amuser avec ton gabarit cette nuit! »_

_« Si seulement ! allez Ike dégage de là ! »_

_« Ô ! la chasse ne fut pas bonne pour Don Juan ! Haha ! »_

_« Ta gueule… »_

Il dépose une serviette sur le lavabo avant de ressortir aussi décontracté qu'il était entré.

* * *

**Stan** - On lambine, avachit au milieu de coussins. Les _shooters_ tournent, à celui qui s'écrase en premier. La moitié est sortie de la _game_. Ce bâtard de Craig me fait du face à face avec son sourire narquois et ses billes noires posées sur ma trogne. Il me montre son _shoot_ et l'avale sans tiquer. La tête me tourne, ma tête dans le liquide brunâtre, putain d'tourbillon. J'vais m'écrouler avant lui… Cul sec. Wendy m'encercle de ces bras elle me gave à faire ça devant lui.

Il me nargue.

Token inonde de nouveaux verres. Il se jette déjà dessus, mes yeux vrillent, haut le cœur. Je me lève et il explose de rire me pointant de son _shoot_ vide. Le mien, plein, traîne seul sur le plateau.

La cuvette marine ma gerbe. Fais chier… Elle me caresse le dos. Lui, se tient dans l'encadrement des chiottes. Droit comme un i, fier comme un coq il me traite de tapette et je lui réponds que c'est lui qui m'encule…

« Justement ! »

Et il se tire sur ce mot, content de sa blague douteuse, content d'avoir le dernier mot.

Je m'essuie la figure de la manche, la bouche acide, l'estomac toujours au bord des lèvres. Je me sens minable. Mon reflet semblant acquiescer avec sarcasme. Vexé dans mon amour propre. Castré comme un chien, les boules dans les toilettes, tourbillonnant avec l'eau de la chasse.

Wendy fait sa bonne poire à me rassurer. La chaleur de sa présence m'exaspère comme elle m'excite. J'lui chope une pelle à la dérobée, et elle me traite de dégueulasse. Elle n'a pas fini ! Mes mains glissent sur ses hanches, froissent son t-shirt… Elle se débat et me dégage, alarmée, en arrière, je titube et tombe dans le coin de la pièce. Elle me regarde, à moitié furieuse, décoiffée, défringuer et les lèvres rougit.

« T'es chiant Stan, tu sens l'alcool et la gerbe, et tu comptes me sauter comme ça, dans les chiottes. Putain ! T'es même pas capable de bander dans cet état ! »

Elle se casse. À son tour. Ma tête cognée contre le mur. J'm'allume une clope, je suis bon qu'à ça. Génération d'hommes infoutus d'être conscients. Horde de fumeurs et de fumistes bons qu'à chiquer leur misère ! Ma cigarette se consume, je ne suis pas meilleur qu'eux. Je vois le feu se rapprocher de moi… comme la lame d'une guillotine. J'ai le vertige… Un tison de cendre s'éclate entre mes jambes. Cette clope est comme ma queue, flétrie et castrée.


	3. Segments 5 - 8

**Eric** - Une jambe enlace la rampe voluptueusement. Je lève la tête, le reste de son corps et dans l'ombre, le spot inscrivant sa silhouette en ombre sur le plancher. Je porte ma coupe de champagne à ma bouche. Derrière le rideau du box, j'entends la clientèle siffler et taper du poing. Il y a un soutien-gorge qui choit sur la scène et au long de sa jambe glisse un string carminé. Mes doigts trempent un beignet de crevette dans une sauce cuivrée, des morceaux de friture tombent sur le bas de mon tuxedo. Un éventail de plume sort de l'ombre, elle met son visage dans la lumière de la poursuite : c'te salope a les cheveux tombant sur ses mamelles. Je jette une liasse de billets gras de graisse à côté des bouts de tissus. Elle commence sa danse de cabaret. Je me verse une lichette de pétillante supplémentaire sans la quitter des yeux.

Un négro en tenu de pingouin rentre dans ma case. J'le fustige des yeux, il me demande si tout va bien, si je ne veux rien de plus, tout cela avec son accent de singe. Un rictus mauvais, je laisse tomber un bol de cacahuète.

_« Mange macaque, c'est bon pour c'que t'as. Et va m'chercher une autre bouteille. »_

Il s'éclipse avec son sourire d'un blanc d'ivoire, comme les cornes d'éléphant de son pays d'origine. Hypocrite sans répartie. Quand on a le fric, on a la poigne, et quand on a la poigne on fait couiner dans le silence des consciences. Sublime torture, sublime délice.

_« Et oubli pas de t'laver les mains, connards, j'la veux propre ma bouteille. Profite en pour laver ta gueule, t'as une grosse tâche. »_

Je me retourne à mon spectacle. Elle se traine par terre, bouge son cul me le dévoilant entre deux plumeaux. La peau lisse et diaphane. Le pied courbe et danseuse. Les iris teintés aux couleurs d'un canyon. Mon portable s'allume sur la table de verre. C'est Tonny. Je réponds :

_« Comment se portent mes placements, mon petit gagne-pain ? »_

_« Impec', ceci dit, essaye de ne pas tout cramer en putes et en champagne… je vois ce que tu fais de ta tune. »_

_« T'inquiet pas Tonny ! Je t'en ferais manger un bout, occupe-toi de mes 10 millions de $. »_

_« Ouais, de toute façon je viens chez toi en fin de semaine pour le bilan. »_

_« Allez, Salut Tonny ! Ah, et écoute ça – vient là ma p'tite chatte, ouais parfait, tu ne veux pas miauler un coup pour mon copain Tony ? »_

Elle couine de sa voix féline et je raccroche. Maintenant que je la vois de prés, elle a les mêmes traits que ma mère… Une montée acide grimpe ma trachée, j'ai le temps de la contenir d'une serviette de tissu brodé. Elle reste plantée devant moi avec sa tronche… Je l'invective :

_« Dégage connasse, tu ne vois pas que tu me fais gerber ! Prends tes clics et tes claques et casse-toi. »_

J'brise le verre à pied entre mes doigts, j'ai une tête à faire peur et du sang nappe ma manchette et coule du verre brisé. Elle part à moitié en courant. Mon portable vibre à nouveau. Je me prends la tête, un œil fermé. L'écran affiche _BUTTERS_. Je n'veux pas lui parler ce soir à c'te tafiole !

* * *

**Leopold** - Je repose mon téléphone portable. Comme souvent ces temps-ci il ne répond ni aux textos, ni aux appels. Ça m'inquiète quand il fait le mort. Il ne va pas bien. Je le sais. S'il allait bien, il me répondrait avec un « salut petit PD », il ferait des crasses à ceux qui étaient ces amis et qui sont maintenant des souvenirs. Quand j'y pense, je crois que je suis le dernier de notre promotion à qui il parle. Je crois d'ailleurs que je suis le seul à prendre de ces nouvelles. Pourtant, on me dirait qu'il n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Je suis peut-être un peu naïf, mais j'ose croire qu'Eric n'a juste pas eu de chance.

Je me renfonce contre le dossier de mon siège. De la drum & bass envahit ma chambre à bas volume. Petit appartement de maniaque avec chaque chose classé comme ils doivent l'être, c'est-à-dire un espèce de bordel partout sauf sur le bureau impeccable de netteté : deux écrans, un clavier plat et une souris laser deux enceintes sur chaque bord avec un ampli basse au centre des crayons et du papier à dessin droitement aligné. Je dodeline la tête sur les temps faibles tout en sifflant gaiement la mélodie.

Sur mon écran principal se dessine un émoticône composée tout en binaire, les yeux en croix, la langue sortie et une casquette à éolienne, je saute vers ma palette graphique pour ancrer le fond d'un nuancier allant du vert au mauve. Je passe en veille l'ordinateur et vais me jeter sur mon lit. Les peluches s'ébranlent de leurs montagnes, je sers un ourson contre ma poitrine. Je suis rassuré avec toutes les veilleuses disséminées dans la chambre. Sur la table de nuit, un cadre avec une photo de Tweek et une autre avec tous les autres… Je ne vois plus grand monde moi non plus, parfois Kyle m'appelle, sinon je vis mon petit morceau de paradis avec mon parano préféré, ni plus, ni moins.

Je ferme les yeux.

* * *

**Tweek** - L'aurore.

Je tourne la tête de gauche à droite. Plage déserte. Un éclairage blafard. Un bout d'horizon jauni. La couverture nuageuse se meut rapidement, le vent est doux.

Peu de monde. J'expire. Mes pieds nus se contractent. Ils s'enfoncent dans le sable. Une vaguelette lèche ma peau. Je jette un œil à ma montre. Ratisse ma tignasse blonde des doigts.

_« Tweek ! »_

Apnée. Ma tête vrille de tous les côtés. Un tremblement dans l'échine. Ça vient d'où ?

_« Tweek bordel, soit attentif, tu m'as pas demandé de venir à 6 a.m. pour glander. L'eau est froide en plus ! »_

Wendy ! merde, merde, merde… Je redresse mon appareil photo : Ses cheveux de jais luisent sur ces épaules, un paréo virevoltant dans sa main, le bout de soleil l'auréole d'une douce lumière, ses seins nus pointant de froid alors que les vagues déferlent autour d'elle. Elle est comme une déesse. Pourtant, son regard est aussi cerné que le mieux. Ses lèvres sont gercées de morsure et elle me parait pâle comme un spectre.

Je me retire de la gâchette. Lui fait un geste. Elle revient. Grelottante. Je lui tends une serviette. Elle s'assit à côté de moi. Emmitouflé. On regarde l'horizon. Elle a une tresse d'algue autour de la cheville. Vert et perle.

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je tressaille et elle n'en fait pas cas. On a la chair de poule parce qu'on m'a diagnostiqué un tremblement essentiel et une spasmophilie, elle, par pure réaction physiologique liée à la température.

_« Je sais plus quoi faire avec Stan… il est de pire en pire depuis quelque moi… »_

_« Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »_

Ma bouche claque d'un rictus. Clin d'œil non désiré. J'ai de l'électricité à la place du sang.

_« Il se bourre la gueule avec Craig à se rendre minable. Tous les soirs je lui tiens la tête et tous les soirs il ne me regarde que pour me sauter, sans rien montrer d'autre. J'ai l'impression d'être un bout de viande ! »_

_« Stan n'a-aa jamais été très stable. »_

_« Je sais ! Mais je le retrouve même plus. J'sais que ce n'est pas facile pour tout le monde, mais merde, on s'en sort comme on peut. Lui, il s'y plonge et personne sauf moi ne s'en inquiète ? »_

_« Et Kyle ? »_

_« Tu parles ! Ça se voit que tu n'es plus avec eux. Kyle n'en a plus grand-chose à faire de son pote. Il érudit, drague, baise, deal et manigance, sans plus faire attention à grand monde. Il n'y a que Craig, mais c'est un connard qui l'enfonce plus qui ne le fait respirer… »_

Je ne sais quoi répondre à ces portraits. Le vent fait vrombir mes vêtements. Je prends en photo l'algue à son pied. J'inspire. L'odeur iodée de l'océan me remue les narines. A chaque _shooting_ Wendy parle. Et à chaque _shooting_ elle finit par pleurer. Et moi, je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Je lui caresse le dos. Maladroit comme un manchot.

_« Tu sais Tweek, j'crois que toi et Leopold aviez raison, tous nous lâcher, et vivre votre bout d'oasis hors de nos conneries. »_

Entre deux reniflements.

* * *

**Craig** - La fiesta est terminée. L'autre tarlouze a la tête dans la cuvette, sa copine est partie comme une hystérique. La bande est soit endormie, soit discute évasivement un splif à la main.

La moitié de mon corps au-dessus de l'eau de la piscine, mes abdos sont tendus comme les fers du béton armé. Le soleil tape la verrière et m'éclate les yeux. J'joue à « qui détourne le regard » avec lui. Il gagne tout le temps. Ça me gave.

Je me relève finalement, mon abdomen tressaute de ses efforts, je titube quelque seconde aveuglée et encore un peu sur les coups de l'alcool. Le loft de Clyde et Token et de la taille d'un hangar. Au rez-de-chaussée j'ai l'impression d'un grand vide au milieu de jardinet sous serre. Mes pieds nus goûtent la texture de l'herbe.

J'entends des gars dans l'escalier descendant le puits de jour. C'est Kyle qui passe à côté de moi, les lunettes sur la gueule, tenant une veste à l'épaule. Il y a les deux nanas qu'on a ramenées avec lui.

_« Vous partez ? »_

_« Ouais, je les ramène et je vous laisse vous démerder. »_

Elles partent devant, Kyle marche droit, toujours.

_« Hep, ferme ta braguette, ça fait pas top classe ! »_

Il me jette un rire, soulève ses vitres et me tape un clin d'œil.

Tout ça renifle l'artificiel et j'adore cette odeur de détergent, de plastique, de chlore et de chlorophylle. Token et Clyde cumulent tant de machines de muscu à leur rez-de-chaussée qu'ils pourraient ouvrir une salle.

L'objet de mon désir dans un sac à viande. Il pendouille de ces chaines à gros maillage. Jute en cuir, usé en son centre. Des stries plus pâles creusent des sillons dans la peau de bête et peluchent quelques morceaux décharnés. Ma main caresse, amoureusement, la texture d'un manque.

J'ai envie de me taper. Les muscles qui se contractent à la mesure d'un uppercut. La résonance d'un corps qui souffre. C'est si bon que j'pourrais en bander !

Je pousse le sac, son arc plus véloce me parcoure d'un tremblement lorsque mon poing s'y plaque. Un par un, je prends le rythme. Ma peau sut l'alcool, et j'dois avoir la figure d'un fauve quand mes pieds décollent et se jettent à l'assaut.

Pendant que je me défoule, je remarque la silhouette de Stanley Marsh assis dans l'escalier à m'observer, l'air sombre. J'm'en moquais, mais il n'avait pas très bien fini la soirée.

Mawashi dans ta gueule ! Le punching-ball valse en arrière. Arrêt dans sa course. Marsh le retient, indéchiffrable. Il le relâche dans ma direction. J'me décale et l'arrête d'une corde à linge.

_« Tu te la joues caïd Mash ? tu seras plus utile à me l'tenir en place, tu veux ? »_

Rhétorique. Il m'fait rire avec ses petits bras tout maigres, ses jambes et ses yeux de biche qui essayent d'avoir une virilité. Même Clyde qui s'pomponne pendant trois heures a plus d'virilité que lui. Il me casse de rire.

_« Viens, balance ce que t'as Craig. »_

_« Tu m'fais plaisir à dire de la merde Marsh, p'tet que t'es pas une si grande lop. »_

Je m'acharne à tanner le cuir, et il fait ce qu'il peut pour le tenir en place. Je le vois reculer. Je le vois rougir, légèrement tituber. Mais il a cette détermination de merde que j'ai envie d'écraser au fond de ces orbites.

Plus tu me regardes comme ça, plus je vais te faire souffrir, _sweety_ ! Je n'vais pas te lâcher avant de t'avoir descendu plus bas que terre.


	4. Segments 9 - 12

**Filmore** - Les petits riches de provinces n'ont pas forcement la vie facile pour se faire leur place dans les campus côté des grandes métropoles. C'est comme si l'on ne valait guère mieux que des étudiants lambda. Rectification : je suis un étudiant lambda finalement. Le prix de cette foutue université est déjà sélectif quant aux personnes pouvant y entrer. Je suis au bas de l'échelle des hauts de l'échelle. Et je nourris des rêves qui ne sont pas à ma portée.  
Comme d'habitude, je rentre dans la cafet', le plateau en main, cherchant une place où m'asseoir… où m'intégrer. Je vois des groupes de partout, déjà formé. Je me suis fait pas mal refouler depuis la rentrée. Il y a bien la petite bande de petit bourgeois venu de la campagne, mais j'ai encore un peu en travers le fait qu'ils m'aient abandonné comme une merde durant « la fin du monde ».  
Mon coloc de chambre est à une petite table dans un coin de la salle, seul, toujours. Son assiette à moitié avalée, son attention captivée par son iPhone. Il fait rouler sa fidèle planche sous la table. Je le rejoins, il ne pipe pas mot si ce n'est un _« bon ap' »_ illusoire.  
Je décortique mes crevettes à m'en ternir les ongles d'orange. Ike est un mystère, des rapports courtois avec tout le monde sans être intégré ou alpagué par personne. Une tolérance du vide. J'ai beau savoir que son père est un grand avocat, lui, n'en a ni l'allure ni la mesure, gambergeant dans des études auquel il ne s'intéresse pas.  
La fricassé de légume me fait de l'œil et j'abandonne mes têtes et carapaces à leurs chairs.

_« Pourquoi, tu bouffes toujours tout seul. »_  
_« À en voir ta tête, j'suis sûr que ce n'est pas la première question qui t'intéresse sur mon compte. Réponds à cette question et je répondrais à mon tour : qu'est-ce que tu viens trouver ici ? »_

Interloqué, la fourchette à l'entrée de ma bouche, je le regarde comme un couillon… Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ?

_« Ne fais pas comme si t'avais pas compris. Depuis la rentrée t'es un jeune loup voulant se faire une place pépère dans une meute. Que veux-tu y trouver. »_

_« Ma place au soleil. Le réseau, l'ascenseur social vers ce qui m'intéresse. »_  
_« Je vois un petit fils de maire en cambrousse qui veut être sénateur ou gouverneur. »_

Silence. Il me regarde fixement puis soupire.

_« Pour répondre à ta question : primo, plus je me tiens loin des affaires des autres volontairement, plus ils se tiennent loin des miennes – tout le monde ici, connait mon nom de famille, et ça m'arrange, suffisant à faire la synthèse de qui je suis. Secundo, je ne suis ici que pour le bon plaisir de papa, qu'il sache savoir son fils dans une bonne université – l'ironie est que celui qui réussit le mieux entre un surdoué et un bosseur soit le bosseur. Tertio, je pense qu'il y a d'autres moyens d'exister socialement que de s'intégrer parmi les greeks, du moins, selon ses objectifs – là encore une différence avec mon aîné. »_

Ike se lève et s'apprête à partir.

_« Enfin, Filmore, contente-toi de moi comme coloc et oublie-moi autrement. Y a qu'un truc qui m'intéresse, se sont les détails, nets et cadrés. Penses-y.»_

Ike est protéiforme. Comme un caméléon dans la peau d'un prédateur. Insaisissable, hermétique, addict du contrôle. _« Les détails, nets et cadrés. »_ Quoi de plus subjecticide qu'une vision contractuelle d'autrui ?  
Peut-être notre plus longue conversation.

* * *

**Kenny** - D'égal à égal, je me vois dans la glace. Le galbe frontal de la nudité. Un homme de cuivre. La douche dépêche ses torrents contre le carrelage vide ; d'exhalaisons l'en dépassent, tuméfiant mon reflet, y rappelant mon absence. Une page qui flambe, de la buée sur le papier... Eau sans sujet. Et la salle entière en est imperméable. Je suis l'erreur de casting. Perméable. Physiologique. Je frissonne. Boue. Mes cheveux humides se tassent sur ma figure. Ivre de vapeur. Je tends la main en face de moi, apprête mon visage. Je fonds, je sue. Il me regarde. J'ai l'air d'un fou. Du sang sur la rétine. Un reflet dans un reflet.  
Ça crépite dans ma tête. Ça se tord dans mon ventre. Le velux m'assoit de ses rayons, m'en noyant, m'ondoyant. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Le sol est trempé, incontinent, il a la goutte, ce fait dessus. Ondiniste. Les gouttes deviennent flaques. J'y miroite un symétrique colosse… autistique colosse qui tangue, les genoux pliés, les bras sur les genoux, la tête sur les bras. Je ferme les yeux à m'en faire mal aux paupières.  
Il y a une serviette qui vient m'entourer les épaules. Une main chaude qui me relève. Une voix brune qui me rassure. Je sors d'une étuve. On m'allonge tremblotant en me frictionnant le dos.

_« Kenny ! Qu'est-ce, tu m'fais ? Concentre-toi sur ma voix, reste avec nous… Tu fais un bad-trip mon pote ! »_

J'hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

_« Tu fais chier mec ! Ne nous clamse pas dans les bras ! Respire calmement. __»_

Il m'incite à suivre son rythme de respiration. Je l'imite. Refoule toutes ces images. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Le visage de Clyde se montre, il est assis sur le sol, attentif. Sa main tient la mienne. Une horloge au poignet. 100$ l'aiguille.

Qui tic.

Qui tourne.

Qui tac.

Immuable.

* * *

**Ike** - L'amphi est dans la pénombre. Des séries de petits écrans mouchettent les gradins. L'attention est pour le devant de la scène. Miss S. déclame le cours, expliquant le graphique projeté sur le tableau. Tailleur serré, blanc cassé. La mine claire de ces trente ans passés. Des mèches blondes sur d'autres plus sombre.  
J'ai une bosse rien qu'à la voir faire ses grands gestes démonstratifs. Sa voix me perce les tympans, j'extrapole des gémissements, des cris de jouissance. Ma main fouille mon froc, je paluche mon sexe doucement. Soudain, le glas des fins de cours retenti, Miss S. s'interrompt dans son exposé, intimant rapidement au corpus étudiant quelque recherche à faire, teasant son prochain cours irrémédiablement. Je me lève presque à contrecœur de ma place, suivant la masse vers la sortie, en bas des gradins. Je suis encore à l'étroit dans mon sous-vêtement… « Ike, tu veux bien attendre une minute, j'ai quelque chose à voir avec toi sur ton compte rendu. »  
Arrêt sur image devant la sortie, on se fraie un chemin entre moi et la porte. Je m'adosse sur le côté, le temps que tout le monde sorte. Filmore, un des derniers à sortir, me regarde intéresser. Trop curieux ce mec, il ne peut pas rester à sa place. Il sort, comme tous les autres, la cloison se referme, hermétique à la lumière. Il n'y a plus que le grand écran, blanc luminescent, et la loupiote sur le bureau professoral où sont classés quelques feuillets. Je m'approche de Miss S. Je me penche sur une copie. Elle souligne des bouts de phrases sans queue ni tête, entoure des mots d'apparence aléatoire.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sous votre table durant la fin du cours, M. Broflovsky ? »_  
_« Rien qui pénaliserait ce compte rendu sur 'la pénétration des marchés étrangers'. »_

Ma main glisse vers la copie, les doigts embrassant un stylo, allant pour entourer les premiers mots du titre.

_« Vous n'avez toujours pas la langue dans votre poche, cela vous desservira… »_

_« Si encore j'étais un lèche-couille ça arrangerait mes affaires, mais je trouverais dommage qui ni vous, ni personne ne puisse profiter de mon verbe. » _

Je plie les genoux, cerclant sa taille, ma joue allant se frotter contre le tissu.

_« Vous devenez vulgaire, faites attention M. Broflovsky, je suis votre professeur. »_  
_« Assurément Maîtresse, assurément… » _

Ma main se fraie un chemin sous ces vêtements…

* * *

**Stan** - Lorsque je regarde mes paumes, je vois de cette faïence fêlée, usée… des crevasses sèches cernées de morceaux de peaux rouges, le cœur dans les mains ; ces mêmes mains accrochées, écorchées au cuir que Craig a tanné d'heures durant.  
La clé ripe sur la serrure. J'ouvre la porte. Ma piaule a une odeur de foutre. Je suffoque. Rance. Mes fringues sont des cadavres. Charnier de tissu. Un bordel de fruit pourri flotte dans leurs corbeilles. La vaisselle surnage une eau gâtée.  
Je redécouvre un chez-moi ruiné. Inhabituel. Fort de mes absences et de mon goût de cuve, mon goût de cuite…  
La guitare est adossée à son ampli. Disposée là, sur un étrange déséquilibre. Elle a son corps verni, écumant de mes traces de doigts passées, les cordes oxydées de façon éparse. Je passe la sangle à mon épaule, lanière de cuire tombant en lambeaux. La LED rouge embrume la chambre d'un buzz discret ; parasite continu se nourrissant du silence. Une à une, je fais vibrer les cordes de leurs désaccords, une détente aléatoire entre le temps et l'aridité de cette piaule. Brush dans le vide… et je dépose la guitare contre le tabouret, sonnant encore… dissonant ; ses micros face à face avec les haut-parleurs de l'ampli. Combat inégal, bataille de geignard, lamentation et les oreilles capitule déjà lorsque le larsen éclot et se repend. Vibration se modulant insidieusement, l'onde ploie vers l'infini. Je me désape, tassant les vêtements dans un coin. Ça va faire grincer des dents, jaser dans les étages. J'entre dans la cabine de douche, l'eau froide d'un lendemain de cuite.  
J'passe la serviette sur tout mon corps, frictionne mes cheveux avec vitalité. J'enfile un caleçon. Quelqu'un s'évertue à cogner à ma porte, je l'entends en dépit du larsen commençant à s'atténuer. Je vais ouvrir, la serviette sur les épaules.

_« Salut Stan, toi, quand tu rentres, on le sait… »_

Gary passe le seuil sans rien demander.

_« Salut Gary… Surtout, donne-toi la peine d'entrer. T'es comme chez toi… »_

Il va s'asseoir sur mon pieu. Moi je me cale à l'opposé, délogeant la guitare de sa ritournelle dissonante. Doucement je gratte quelque accord transit, les doigts goures et pataud. Genre d'éléphant sur un manche d'acrylique et des fils de soie. Gary m'écoute, il s'est allongé.

_« Tu joues toujours aussi mal. »_

Mon doigt ripe d'une case, je lève un sourcil, froissé.

_« J'ai pas besoin d'savoir bien jouer. »_  
_« Hn… T'as raison, c'est ta belle gueule qui te sauve. »_  
_« Tu sais quoi Gary ? Je t'emmerde ! Qu'est-ce tu viens foutre chez moi. »_  
_« Tsss… Toujours aussi aimable. »_  
Une note en suspens qui va se perdre dans le silence. Je me lève, traînant la guitare au sol, l'œil mauvais. Je saisis Gary par le col.  
_« Serieux Gary, qu'est-ce tu me veux ? Je vais te foutre à la porte une guitare dans le cul si tu continues tes sarcasmes. »_  
_« Brydon est venu deux fois. T'n'es pas allé au concert avant-hier. Il m'a laissé un message : Si tu ne te pointes pas à l'Hell's Bar demain, estime que t'es viré. »_  
_« Vous avez tous décidé de me faire chier putain… Bon maintenant tu dégages. »_

Je me fais pressant, le faisant lever, le poussant vers la sortie. Je sens son corps remuer suggestivement au mien. À l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourne, me soudant de ses lagons azuréens.

_«J'ai pas droit à mon coup de guitare dans le cul, du coup ? »_

_« Va te faire mettre ailleurs Gary, je n'suis pas abonné à la bite. MAINTENANT TU TE TIRES, TU PIGES ?! »_

La porte claque dans son dos. J'ai envie d'exploser, des envies de meurtre. Tout se barre en couille, tous ne sont qu'des cons. Je voudrais être une bonbonne de gaz à qui on approcherait une allumette ; une fuite d'air inflammable et boom j'en serais une bombe ! Je voudrais être un soleil que tous admireraient et craindraient, car, un jour ou l'autre, j'emporterais tout dans mon extinction.


End file.
